


A Day Off

by southpaws_catcher



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Chocobos, Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Soft Kisses, ill eventually write prompto have a major panic attack, its mostly fluff though, one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southpaws_catcher/pseuds/southpaws_catcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto reaches for Noctis’ hand, squeezing lightly and looks at him with pleading eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Technically my second FFXV fic but this is the first one I'm posting. I'm a sucker for Promptis so here we go. Prompt inspired by Apricot. Thanks, dude! I hope you like this.
> 
> -Liam

“Can we, Noct, please?” Prompto begs.

Noctis rolls his eyes, a smile quirking at his lips as he glances at the blond beside him. “The chocobos were just cleared to ride safely. You already want to ride them?”

“And you don’t?” he asks incredulously. “Come on, Noct! After all the fighting and injuries we deserve a break!” Prompto reaches for Noctis’ hand, squeezing lightly and looks at him with pleading eyes.

“I don’t think he’ll stop until you agree, Noct,” Gladio says with a chuckle.

“Nope, I won’t. Please, Noct? I need some fun here!”

Noctis turns to Ignis, looking for any signs of protest from his adviser. However, Ignis simply nods his head, encouraging him to just take the eager man. Noctis shakes his head and squeezes his friend’s hand in return. “Alright fine. Just you and me?”

The younger two men turn to look at Ignis and Gladio, grins spreading on their faces when they agree. 

“Be careful and be back before dark,” Ignis says with a sigh.

“Don’t let anything happen to the prince, Prompto,” Gladio says. He eyes the blond boy carefully, though he’s smiling.

“I think it’s Prom that needs my protection,” Noctis teases.

“Hey! I _am_ right here you know!”

“Yeah, we know. You’re pretty loud, Prom,” Noctis says. 

“Would you have it any other way?” Prompto drags Noctis to the counter of the chocobo farm. The blond is practically bouncing when Noctis lets go of his hand to pay for the ride.

“Come on,” Noctis says after his change is handed to him. Prompto, of course, is way ahead of him. The gunman bounces on the balls of his feet as he turns back to face Noctis. He’s already standing in front of the pen of the chocobo he’s chosen and Noctis decides on the chocobo to the left of him.

The large birds are patient as the boys step into the pen. Gladio and Ignis stand to the side, watching as the two mount their chosen chocobos. The owner waits for the two to clear the gates before closing them and watching as they ride off into the open field.

Prompto shouts excitedly as his chocobo picks up speed. He looks over at Noctis, warmth spreading through his chest when Noctis smiles back at him. 

Prompto wasn’t lying when he said he needed this. He wasn’t raised to protect like Gladio, wasn’t meant to advise a prince like Ignis. And, he certainly wasn’t born into royalty like Noctis. He wasn’t a fighter. He couldn’t even run without being out of breath as a kid, in fact, he was a rather chubby kid. He’d come into fighting recently and even then, he worried how useful he was. He wasn’t as coordinated as the others. He still stumbled and seized up, he got hurt more often than the others. But still... he wanted to be useful to Noctis, wanted to help his best friend more than anything. Growing up he was alone most of the time, he didn’t have any friends -nothing like the strong bond he now had with Noctis. 

He wanted to do his best to prove his usefulness but they’d been through so much in so little time. He needed this. He was sure Noctis did too. Even if he wouldn’t admit it.

The wind through his hair brings him comfort, much like the open roof top of the car. But, of course, riding a chocobo isn’t nearly as smooth, but he loved it nonetheless. It was nice not having to worry about anything, even if it’s fleeting. But, Prompto doesn’t care. As long as he gets to spent time with Noctis, he’s happy.

“Hey, Prom, let’s take a little break!” he hears Noctis shout. 

“Okay!” 

They stop by a river, the creatures around them harmless to them and the chocobos. Prompto dismounts and stretches his arms out, a yawn escaping him as he plops down near the river bend. 

“You seem pretty happy,” Noctis says. The darker haired man sits beside him, close enough that their shoulders brush slightly.

“Of course I am! It’s beautiful! And, we got to ride chocobos. What’s there not to be happy about?” Prompto nudges Noctis playfully, grinning when the other shoves him back.

“Good. I worry about you.”

“Huh? You don’t need to worry about me, Noct.”

Noctis sighs. “It’s my fault you’re wrapped up in all of this. I can tell you don’t like having to fight and I feel bad when you get hurt because of me.”

“I wanted to come. I knew what I was getting into,” Prompto insists. 

“You couldn’t have known all of this would happen. That’s why I’m sorry.”

“I.. I want to be here with you, Noct. You’re my best friend, I’d do anything to help protect you. I’m sorry I’m not more useful. I know I screw up a lot and I’m always getting hurt but I do want to be here,” Prompto says softly, honestly.

“You are useful, Prompto,” Noctis says. He wraps his arms around the blond, pulling him close to his chest. “I’m glad you’re with me too. It wouldn’t be the same without you.” 

Prompto shifts a bit and rests his head on Noctis’ shoulder. The prince reaches down, his fingers running tenderly through Prompto’s golden hair. “You mean it?” 

“Every word,” Noctis says with a chuckle. He turns his head, planting a kiss in Prompto’s hair.

Prompto sighs happily, moving a bit closer to Noctis when the other man’s arms tighten around him. They watch the chocobos drink from the river, content to listen to the surrounding nature. Prompto’s hand finds its way to Noctis’ thigh, his palm facing upward as he waits for Noctis to lace their fingers together.

Noctis says after a while, “Thank you, Prom. I needed this.” 

Prompto lifts his head, making himself eye level with his best friend. “Any time, Noct! It’s what I’m here for. And uh.. Thank you, too. For, ya know..” 

Noctis smiles and cups the back of Prompto’s head. He leans forward, lingering a soft kiss against Prompto’s forehead. “We should go back. The sun is setting,” he whispers, his lips brushing against Prompto’s pale skin.

Prompto grins. “Or. We could ride around for a bit more. Gladio and Ignis worry too much, they’ll be fine if we show up just a little past dark.”

Noctis chuckles and stands, helping Prompto to his feet. “This is why they say you’re a bad influence.”

“All in a days work,” Prompto says happily.

“Yeah yeah, let’s go.” 

Noctis squeezes the gunman’s hand, Prompto squeezing back before they release one another to mount their chosen chocobos. They know Ignis and Gladio are going to be worried but neither can help but feel like its worth it in the end. They definitely needed the escape. Even if it had been a short one.


End file.
